Empty dormitory
by xXxSophxXx
Summary: hot day... empty dormitory... harry...ron..boredom... what more can i say? ronxharry slash
1. Chapter 1

A nice little Harryxron here…

One of my fave pairings…

Here you go…

I don't own Harry potter by the way…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What the hell are you doing?"

Harry looked up from his spot on the floor… eyes resting on his red haired best friend Ron, who was currently staring, gobsmaked, into a chudley cannons book he was reading, his brown and green speckled eyes not moving from the page for even a second.

Ron wasn't one to read quietly, as Harry had discovered over their many years as friends. Ron was crazy person at times… would say or do anything, he didn't care who he embarrassed or harassed… as long as he was having a good time nothing mattered.

"You get too caught up in those books mate"

He muttered, returning to his dazed, sleepy position on Ron's bed in their empty dormitory. He shook his hair out of his eyes… and lay down again… a shiver ran through him…

"Why am I cold? … Oh yeah, I remember…must…keep…top…on…in…future"

He struggled to get his t-shirt back over his head, after retrieving it from Ron's head…he threw it at him…before you ask. Ron being too caught up in his book to throw it back.

But before he could pull is arms through… it was pulled slowly off the way it came… he gawped at Ron, as if to say 'what the?' but before he could voice his thoughts velvet skin skimmed his cheek, and Ron's lips hovered, humid and tantalising over his ear…

"You look better with it off, trust me"

He said in a throaty whisper… just the tone of his voice sent shivers through Harry, and his eyes fluttered shut as Ron's lips softly followed his jaw line down, just hovering over his lips, Harry's heavy lidded eyes saw only his best friends…hot breath whisked past his face in short quick gasps… in sync his own…

Ron's lips finally touched his, moving unhurriedly in time with Harry's own, coaxing him to kiss back harder… his hands travelled onto Ron's stomach, thumbs curling seductively under the loose edge of his jeans,

"Ron…" Harry's hips slowly rocked forward as these words escaped his lips, barely a whisper… his hands gripping Ron's wrists blindly…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you like it… it's not finished, obviously but I not sure how far into this I should go…

Maybe you all can tell me…

Love and kisses…

Yoshimi Ono xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

On to the next bit then…

Love Yoshimi xxx

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You've no idea how long I've wanted this Harry"

Ron rasped out… his lips grazing Harry's cheek, his eyes half lidded.

"I watch you all the time, in lessons, in here, whenever… You fascinate me… I…

I…think I'm in love with you"

Harry became slightly more alert at these words… his heart beating like a drum… pounding in his ears… Ron… loved him… he couldn't believe it… all these years Harry had lusted after him, and finally the moment he'd imagined in so many different settings had happened… in the last possible way he could think of.

"Harry? You're not… on god… I'm sorry… I…"

Ron let go of him… fear shining in his eyes…

"You don't feel the same way do you… oh I'm sorry, I…"

Harry quickly grabbed Ron's wrist, to prevent him from running away and moved forward to kiss him. Ron immediately relaxed, feeling slightly reassured.

" Of course I feel the same way… would I have been kissing you before if I didn't, I mean, it's not exactly natural for best friends to start kissing spontaneously for no reason is it?"

Ron laughed and smiled at this, moving his hand to trace Harry's jaw line…

He moved to kiss him, hot, wet and eagar mouths collided, hands groped at clothes and skin...

"Oh god, Harry"

Rons hips rocked forward as harry's hands slid under his jeans, gliding over the thin material of his boxers.

"Hey guy's have you seen my herbology book anywhere?"

Neville came bursting through the door, they jumped away from each other, shocked and flushed looking they began busying themselves, as if they'd been doing that all along.

"Err, no… sorry Neville"

Harry muttered, winking at Ron and praying for Neville to leave them alone…

"Oh… ok… I'll see you later then"

He shut the door leaving Harry and Ron alone once again, they moved toward each other, unsure of what now to do…

"That was close, we'd better get going to dinner hey, well start to look suspicious… god knows what Neville thinks about us now"

Ron moved toward the door as he said this, reaching out for Harry's hand… Harry looked at it blankly…

"I can't do round holding your hand in public Ron, it'll have to be a secret"

"I know Harry… I only want one little kiss before we go"

Harry obliged happily and they left the dormitory… with a new and exciting secret buzzing between them…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hope you like it… I'm going to carry it on eventually…

Kisses

Yoshimi xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Alas… another chapter….

WOOT!

I STILL don't own Harry potter… how incredibly poo…

………………………………………………………………………………….

The great hall was buzzing with people when they arrived, the Gryffindor table was full to burst, but they eventually found Hermionie, Seamus, Neville and dean and squeezed themselves in between Neville and Hermionie… greeting them both as they sat down, although Ron went rather red as he noticed Neville's book on the table…

"Hey, what's going on? Why is it so full in here… I mean, were there always this many people in our school… I don't recognise half the people here…"

Ron wondered this aloud, as his eyes travelled from one end of the room to the other, new faces met his eyes at every table… he tried to avoid looking at Harry, for fear of their encounter playing in his head, and resulting in making his already rather tight trousers, even tighter…

"No Ron,"

Hermionie began, shooting him a disapproving look as he shoved a roast potato into his mouth,

"These people are always here… your just too busy stuffing your face to notice them…"

"Oh, yh, thttl b 't"

He mumbled, through a mouthful of corned beef, moving his eyes back to his group of friends, he swallowed loudly and took a long swig of his pumpkin juice, almost chocking as Harry caught his eye and winked seductively, glancing around he assured himself nobody had seen, and resumed his sentence,

"I guess whenever I come in they all just vanish like wrinkly ninja's then…"

Seamus spat out his drink as a fit of giggles took over, and Dean began frantically patting him forcefully on the back, Hermione glared at him, Neville laughed politely and Harry squeezed his knee under the table.

"AHHSPOOOOOOOTZZENHOUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT!" (**ashpootzenhoot... i like it, sounds kinda german don't it...**)

Ron yelped, as a rush of heat ran up his leg and stung at his groin, he glanced at Harry in shock, as everyone looked at him blankly,

"You what?"

Dean asked innocently…

"OH, nothing, just, err… felt like a shout… he he…"

Thankfully for him they brushed it off and carried on with their conversation, although they were slightly disturbed, but at least he'd managed to cover it; Harry would pay for that later…

He suddenly felt the hand on his knee again, tracing up his leg, his breath hitched in his throught and his eyes glazed over… bloomin heck this felt good...

"Harry..."

He wispered, forgetting himself and his surroundings, he realy had to buy some bigger pants...

"Wouldn't you agree Ron?"

"Huh, what?"

He was snapped out of his trance by Hermionie, asking him something, pointless no doubt, what was possibly worth wrecking that moment for…

"I was just saying that devils snare isn't actually as bad as it's cracked up to be, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah… sure…"

He batted Harry's hand away, a frown on his face, and grabbed his fork, maybe thinking about food would remove his 'little problem', suddenly the carrot on his plate grew black hair and glasses, and an oddly shaped scar near it's leaf...

"Well...Hello there..."

The carrot began whispering seductive things to him, Harry became slightly worried, ron was looking at the carrot on his plate in a strange way, and his hand began to travel below the desk and under his jeans...

"RON!"

Ron jumped suddenly, removing his hand from his pants, and shooting a look at the carrot...

"You didn't see anything..."

It mumbled and returned to it's usual, carroty state...

He growled inwardly and shoved another roast potato into his mouth… **(I bloody love roasties, arnt they brill!) **and blocked them out…. Looking forward to the end of dinner, when he could take an innocent trip to the bathroom, maybe Harry would like to come to…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

That was soooooooooooooo pointless wasn't it… oh well, I am a loon, what can you do…

Hug's to NKingy and Toki Kon, love ya both!

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Alas, another day another chapter, I hope you're your all fine and dandy, I certainly am, I got the Disney princess album…

WOOT!

WARNING: this is a rudey chappie, very limey, you've been warned…

Oh yeah…. I don' know why I have to keep saying this, it rather upsets me…. I don't own anything Harry potter…. But I have bought a load of the stuff…

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Well… I'm done… See you guys later"

Ron muttered, getting up and prodding Harry in the back subtly as he walked by him, knowing that Harry would follow him shortly after he'd left… he wasn't stupid, it'd look suspicious if he got up to follow him straight after he'd got up.

"Pine fresh"

He coughed loudly, receiving a few dirty looks as he did it, but hoping Harry would take the hint and head for the prefects bathroom… as Harry had told him about in their forth year.

He smiled to himself as he climbed the stairs to the correct floor, and headed for the door, he spoke the password for a second time and entered the heavenly smelling room eagerly.

He leant against the wall, breathing heavily, images of Harry rushed around in his head, and his hands strayed down, unbuttoning his jeans, and diving under the thin material of his boxers.

"Harry…"

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and began to stroke his member, teasing himself… his hips slowly rocked forward as he felt a twinge of pleasure…his breathing becoming heavier each second, he only vaguely heard the door open and shut, a locking charm being whispered, and footsteps heading toward his trembling body.

Foreign hands replaced his own, and his hips bucked forward as a result…

"Harry…"

He whispered again, opening his eyes, they clouded over with lust… panting heavily; he stared as Harry wrapped his free arm around Ron's waist, still pumping him with a quickening pace…

"Ron… you have no idea how stunning you look right now…"

He arched his back, pushing his hips forward again, desperate for more of the heavenly touch, his eyes closed and his head lolled back to rest against the tiled wall,

"Oh shit…. Harder… please…"

Beads of sweat formed in his hair, his chest rose and fell rapidly, his rasping breaths echoed around the room, his hips rocked back and forth in a slow rhythm, his lips were open and dry, his brow furrowed… his hands reached up and entwined in Harry's hair…

"Harry… please…"

He whispered in a throaty voice, thick with lust…

"Let me come"

Words failed Harry as he looked at the shaking boy before him, begging for release…

He quickened his pace and hardened the touch; Ron made a tiny noise in the back of his throat, almost surprised…

His body shook more rapidly as Harry continued the assault… he moaned out in ecstasy as he felt a small wave of pleasure wash over him… building toward climax…

"Harry…. Oh fuck Harry… yes…. YES!"

His moans became louder each time he spoke… and his hips thrusted harder….

"Harry…. HARRY!"

He clutched at Harry's hair desperately as he felt himself reach the peak… one more thrust… just one more…

"HARRY!"

He screamed out the name in complete ecstasy as he felt all reality melt around him…

Harry was panting himself, terribly aroused by Ron's moans and screams… he felt a rush of an incredibly powerful emotion as Ron screamed his name and went totally limp in his arms…falling to his knees and taking Harry with him, he held the still panting boy close to him as he patiently awaited his return to reality…

………………………………………………………………………………………

OK…. It's very cheesy I know… but what can you do… have you noticed there's no decent word for an… ahem penis ahem

oh well…

If anything that was shorter than the others….

Sorry again…

Hug, bye… xxx


End file.
